


Sebastian's Little Sister

by idontlikesand



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassins, Major Character death in a minor capacity, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontlikesand/pseuds/idontlikesand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moran's are a family of assassins. Sebastian has a little sister, and it's her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, Nibbles, after teasing her about having her kill John in a story. I sweetened it up a bit for her though, so it wasn't so tragic. Hope you like it! :D
> 
> (Nibbles, I love you! <3)

It was Nibble’s 16th birthday. She had spent her whole life preparing for this moment, her first kill. It was part of her family legacy. All Moran’s became assassins. That’s just how things were. To say that she was excited would be a lie. Truthfully, she was worried. She knew that she had the skills and could pull it off with out a hitch, but she didn’t have the apathetic nature that the rest of her family possessed. She cared about what people thought of her and showed her emotions on her sleeve. She looked up to her brother, Sebastian. He was her role model and she dreamed about being like him one day. He was the pride and joy of the family, having mastered his emotions and become a hired gun for the notorious Jim Moriarty. Her future rested on this day. If she could kill her target with out a scene, she would earn the praise of her family and be on her way to proving herself to her brother. 

“You can do this Nibbles” thought Sebastian Moran about his little sister. While she had grown up so much since he had first held her in his arms 16 years ago, she would forever be his little Nibbles, his pet name for her that stuck. Sebastian knew that his sister looked up to him and loved him more than anything in the world. He also knew that she would have a difficult time pulling off this mission. She just didn’t have the nerve. Once she killed her first man though, all others would be a cinch. He just needed to coax her along. Moriarty had been chosen by the family to pick the target, some man by the name of John Watson. The reason behind his need to die was undisclosed but if Jim said he had to go, then so be it. 

Nibbles and Sebastian stood on the roof of St.Bart’s Hospital with the sniper rifle set, when John Watson and another man arrived in a taxi. They appeared to be in a hurry so the clock was ticking. Nibbles eyed up the target and took aim. She was about to pull the trigger when she froze. This man looked so nice. How could she possibly kill him? What had he done to deserve this?  
“Nibbles”, Sebastian whispered. “You can do this. All you have to do is aim for the head and pull the trigger. It’s just like practice. No difference”  
“No difference Seb?!” Nibbles said, almost breaking into a yell. “This is a man’s life. I don’t even know why he has to die! If I knew maybe I would be able too, like if he was a bad man. But he looks so nice! Surely he doesn’t need to die! And he looks so happy with that other man! That tall guy will surely be heart broken. Who am I to do that to him?”  
“Nibbles, Listen to me. If you don’t shoot that gun now, I will do it myself and I will kill the man next to him too if that’s what it takes, to get you to do your job! You are a Moran! This is what we do!” Sebastian yelled. He didn’t want to hurt his sister but he couldn’t let her fail now. She had come so far. All she need to do was kill her first, then she would be able to do anything.  
“Fine Sebastian. If that’s how this is going to go, then I’ll do it.” Without a moment’s hesitation, she turned to the gun, took aim, and shot John Watson in the head. For Watson, it was a quick and painless death He felt nothing. His life simply gone in a blink of an eye. She felt no guilt over that. But the cry of agony from his mysterious friend, broke her heart, just as she thought it would. A single tear fell from her eyes as she turned back to her brother.  
“GOD FUCKING DAMNIT SEBASTIAN! I hope your happy! I am not like you and I never will be. Take your stupid weapon and leave me alone. I never want to see you again I hate you!” She screamed as she threw his gun at him and stormed off the roof. 

12 years later

Sebastian didn’t see his sister for a long time after that. He knew that after that fateful day, she had split all ties from the family and started going by her given name, but having changed her last name so no one would associate her with the Morans. He had heard that she had gone to medical school to become a medical examiner. Good on her he thought as he walked into Bart’s with his boss, who wanted to introduce him to his girlfriend, 12 years later. When he walked into the morgue, he froze in shock and guilt rose in his heart.  
“Seb, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Molly. Molly, this is my right hand man, Sebastian Moran.”  
“Hey Nibbles…”


End file.
